


The Lab

by the_glare_you_see



Series: The Six Librarians and... [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Crossover, How Do I Tag, Math, Science, idk british slang, no beta we die like men, theres like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: Kit goes exploring and sort of discovers a mystery.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Series: The Six Librarians and... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> this didnt rlly fit seamlessly into any of the stories, so its on its own lmao
> 
> but yeah
> 
> anyway, hope y'all enjoy
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe!
> 
> \- Zen

Things had been tense. Not tense as in hostile (except for maybe between Catalina and Anne and Anne and Jane) but tense as in extremely awkward. Kit, when she wasn’t dragged into the outside by either Anne or Anna, mostly flitted around the Library, restlessly plucking books from the many shelves and flipping through them before putting them back and moving on. Anything to get away from the uneasiness clawing away in the back of her head. She tugged absentmindedly at the choker Anne had found on one of the shopping trips she had begged Micah to take her on as her feet carried her deeper into the Library.

It was during these wanderings that she found the lab. It was full of equations half-written on clear boards, textbooks with notes in the margins correcting some teachings and offering insight on others, stacks of notebooks with glittery tabs sticking out-- all as if someone had left it in a hurry and didn’t have time to clean up. She’d only meant to glance around, the first time she passed by, and she did-- one quick glance around before rushing down the corridor. It wouldn’t leave her mind and the next day she found herself slipping into the room and flicking on the lights. 

She walked, gently trailing her fingers atop the wooden countertop as her head swiveled to take in everything. They came away dusty. Moving over to the notebooks, she flipped one open and saw  _ Cassandra Cillian  _ written on the inside cover in neat, loopy handwriting. Kit turned to the board, taking the notebook with her, and picked up a marker. She glanced at the half-finished equation and flipped through the notebook before she found the corresponding formula, hesitantly inputting the numbers and attempting to solve it. (If anything, it was something for her to do, while they all waited around for Micah to return from whatever she was doing. Not that she cared. Kit had no urge to go out into the world, unlike  _ some _ people. No, she was content staying right where she was, thank you very much.)

She stayed there for hours, long after the sun had set, getting lost in the world of algorithms and probability and algebraic equations. It wasn’t until her stomach growled she even realized that any time had passed at all. Reluctantly, she capped the marker and placed the notebook down where she had found it before shutting the lights and going down to the kitchen in search of food.

\----

She found Jane there, helping Jenkins, who was stirring something as he gently directed her on what to do. The blonde had expressed interest in learning how to cook, eagerly joining Jenkins in the kitchen whenever she had the chance. She quietly edged into the kitchen, contemplating rifling through the refrigerator when Jane noticed her.

“Kit! We missed you at lunch!” she said in surprise. (They all had taken to copying Micah in terms of nicknames, with the exception of Anne, who was fond of bouncing between names at any given moment.) Kit waved, purposefully keeping her eyes off the shiny knife that she knew was right there.

“Yeah, I was just going to get a small snack,” she said, her hands beginning to twist and tug at the hem of her sweater. She desperately wanted to get back to the lab, where it was quiet and she could just be.

“Well, you’re just in time for dinner, I was going to call the rest of the queens in here to eat.” Kit nodded, tentatively taking a seat.

“Do you want me to get Anne?” she asked, springing back up. Jane looked at her in confusion and Kit blushed, “It’s just, I know that you two aren’t on the best of terms.” Jane looked shocked for a moment before sheepishly chuckling.

“Yes, if you want to I’d greatly appreciate it.” Kit nodded, rushing out and heading towards the nook that Anne frequented most. She found her cousin curled up on one of the oversized cushions, dozing with some play clutched to her chest.

“Anne,” she said, gently nudging her shoulder with her foot. Anne groaned, batting her leg away. Kit rolled her eyes and kicked her lightly on the arm, “Get up, dinner’s ready.” She tugged on Anne’s arm, pulling her up off the cushion and into a sitting position.

“Alright, alright!” Anne exclaimed, laughing as Kit pulled her to her feet. Kit grinned and the cousins began walking back towards the kitchen. In the time they were gone, Anna had arrived and was helping set the table. 

Dinner was an awkward affair and Kit did her best to keep to herself, ignoring the dagger eyes thrown across the table by Anne, the air of aloofness Catalina displayed, and Jane seemingly trying to become one with her chair. Anna and Cathy did their best to diffuse the tension, chattering lightly about what they had discovered.

Kit darted off as soon as she dropped her dishes in the sink (her turn was tomorrow) and traced her path back to the lab, eager to continue exploring. A brand new marker and notebook, along with a pack of mechanical pencils were lying on the table when she arrived.

“Thank you,” she whispered, looking up at the ceiling. The lights flickered on and she grinned. 

\----

Jenkins caught her halfway up the stairs. She’d been going to the lab pretty often, as a means of escape from everyone, so it wasn’t surprising that someone noticed. She just wished that it wasn’t a man.

“I know you found her lab, Miss Howard,” Jenkins said, in lieu of a greeting. Kit jumped, turning around to look at him, a million apologies and excuses at her disposal. He noticed her alarm and smiled, “I think if anyone were to find it, she’d be glad it was you.” She tilted her head. Could she trust him? Flynn and Baird obviously do. So does Micah. The rest of the queens are ok with him.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Mr. Jenkins,” she said, clasping her hands behind her back and praying that she wouldn’t get in trouble, “who is Cassandra Cillian?” The briefest flash of grief flickered over his face and his voice was rough when he responded.

“She was one of the... former Librarians.”  _ Fuck my life. _ Against her better judgment, she asked another question.

“Was?” 

He hesitated and she mentally slapped herself.  _ One must put down the shovel if they want to get out of the hole, Katherine. _

“She died.”

“... _ oh.” _

Katherine swallowed, shifting awkwardly.

“She has no chance of reincarnated?” she asked.  _ Put down the shovel! _

Jenkins shook his head. “No, none of them do.”

“There were more?”  _ You’re an idiot. _

He nodded. “I hope you have a wonderful day, Miss Howard.” He was already halfway down the hall when she thought to reply.

“Yes, you too.”  _ A total idiot. Just leave it alone, it’s a sensitive topic. _ Kit nodded to herself, continuing on the way to the lab. She would leave it alone.

\----

That frame of mind lasted a day, and she found herself lying in wait for the one person who would be willing to help her.

“Anne!” she exclaimed, pulling her cousin aside. 

“Woah, where’s the fire?” Anne joked, sobering instantly when she saw the serious look on Kit’s face. “Kitty are you ok?”

“How willing are you to embark on a side quest?” Anne’s eyebrows shot up and she rubbed her chin in thought.

“It depends, what are we doing?”

“We’re going to find out what happened to the previous Librarians.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> and the plot thickens huehuehue


End file.
